


warehouse in the woods

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Illustrations, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Trans Character, unsafe locations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: Rose and Roxy meet a Werecat and a Vampire in an abandoned warehouse. Shenanigans ensue. (illustration)





	warehouse in the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forsyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsyte/gifts).



The only real concerning thing here was the floorboards. 


End file.
